Ship To Wreck
by melina49
Summary: Efialtes, a brand new ship by the Capitol visits District 4 in a mood of glee and discreetly tries to spread fear with its appearance. However, things go another way. A District 4 story related by Finnick about hope and silent strength that only took a few years to break free. ONE SHOT


**Hello. Apparently I cannot stay away from fanfiction for long. This year is so hard and tiring but when an idea knocks your door you never deny it. So, here it is, a small one-shot about District 4 by Finnick's point of view because he is the only one who can understand the meaning of the ship's arrival and ultimately the story. Oh and because I love him. Kudos to everyone who will understand why I chose Efialtes as the ship's name**

 **I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No ship, no hovercraft has made an appearance in the District for almost a month now. Life feels strangely normal, as if people here are free, in a different land, away from the Capitol's grasp. Not that they would ever make that happen but I have to admit it is nice to live in a soothing lie when you have the chance.

The sea in District 4 is not as everyone describes it. Beautiful, blue, calm, mundane, soulless. Our sea is a living being, one that gets mad and destroys small delicate boats; a being that some other times lies peacefully and welcomes children in its embrace for a quick swim. Besides the docks, where the District's heart beats and the wonderful beach, where singers and actors come to photoshoot, lies a rugged coast. Whenever the air shifts, in the few precious hours before the storm, I like to swim with my head under the water, my concerns forgotten and my self whole again. The dreadful moment my lungs demand air and I readjust to reality, a small but intense wave always grabs me and shoves me back ashore, the impact leaving my back and heart aching and wounded.

If you go dive in that place right now, you will easily notice some pieces of wire and stacks of steel iron at the bottom of the sea; what was left from the brand new Capitol frigate which supposedly was made with state-of-the-art technology to provide a more enjoyable trip as the informational brochures declared.

So, Efialtes as I recall its name, had made its virgin trip and would come to District 4, the very first day of the month, to salute its sailors or something along those lines. It was scheduled to make its entrance in that particular coast I fancied and that made wonder if the Capitol solely existed to destroy my life by conquering and polluting every last innocent part of it.

The officers' wives had already arrived in the District and the streets were filled with annoying voices speaking nonsence to each other in total bliss, empty-minded as usual. However, I made sure to spread the rumor I was in the Capitol covered in disgusting pustules that made me as crazy as Titus. Black Cat, Long John, Revel and the other bars were all transformed and polished. Desperate District girls from the lower classes, had smelled money and filled the streets, patiently waiting around every corner. The few special houses had opened their doors that morning and smoke of cigarretes emerged from the windows and from smirking, trained mouths.

The same afternoon the humidity shifted, the air changed and the coast was left naked, every boat dragged in the safety of the land. The fishermen of 4 knew how to read and smell the weather. Apparently, Efialte's captain was the only one unaware of the upcoming situation. When the District's seaport understood he had no intention to move, through naval communication advised him to leave, that the coast would punish his false bravado.

The captain shrugged his shoulders unconcerned. His Capitol forecast indicated a level 3 storm and his orders were to press certain buttons so as to ensure the ship's safety. He even dropped the second anchor tο keep his ship steady against the weather helm. It was too much already; he wasn't going to listen, to obey to a local harbor master! What did they know anyway?

How exactly did it start I didn't see, neither did I learn when I asked the others. I just heard an earsplitting sound -the alarm I guess- and some splashes from the frantic bodies that were jumping at the sea. No one moved to save the Capitol's officers and marines except from the girls who were determined not to go back home empty handed. I cannot say I felt pity watching many men drown but I did feel a ravenous pride for the joyful grins the District's people shared. They reminded me of the grins the Capitol's people had in their faces whenever the bloodbath took place in the Hunger Games or when a child was tortured shamessly. Mags used to call that karma. I never asked what it was exactly but it seemed like justice, a prize way too big for a poisoned society like Panem.

The next day nothing indicated that there had been a catastrophic storm but Efialtes, which was standing still, daggered by the razor-sharp rocks. People gazed from a distance, no one was allowed to see up close. It seemed unharmed, like you could drop it at the sea to sail once more, that's what the remaining officers said. The District's sailors shrugged their shoulders, the very same way some captain once had. They knew the ship was dead.

It was left a monument by the rocks for a couple of days radiating pride and glory for District 4. A ship destined to wreck.

Then they scattered it, broke it to pieces. A costguard Peacekeeper was killed while doing so. If you search deep down at the bottom of the sea, in the coast of Dreams you will find pieces of wire and old stacks of sheet iron.

* * *

 **Leave your thoughts and opinions. I love feedback. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
